<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What You Deserve by maybeeatspaghetti</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750581">What You Deserve</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeeatspaghetti/pseuds/maybeeatspaghetti'>maybeeatspaghetti</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shameless Whizzvin Smut [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Falsettos - Lapine/Finn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Marvin (Falsettos), I'm feeling really sappy today, Let's have all the sweetness, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sleepy Sex, Smut, Top Whizzer Brown</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:07:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/maybeeatspaghetti/pseuds/maybeeatspaghetti</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Whizzer makes Marvin feel good.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Whizzer Brown/Marvin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Shameless Whizzvin Smut [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1850437</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>42</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What You Deserve</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Marvin woke, brain sluggish and eyelids heavy, he tried to remember why he had woken so suddenly. Oh. Yes. He’d had a good dream—a <i>really</i> good dream—and had been on the verge of coming when he jolted awake. He sat up and looked at the clock. It was early evening. Whizzer would be home soon. Marvin had every other Friday afternoon off, so he’d come home early today with the intention of cleaning the apartment in preparation for Jason’s visit. He hadn’t meant to fall asleep, but he had decided to lay down to close his eyes for a minute, and that minute had turned into two hours. </p><p>He heard the click of the front door and a few minutes later, Whizzer was walking across the room. Marvin made a noise to let Whizzer know he was awake and Whizzer sat down next to him. Marvin rolled toward him and made another noise, not having the energy to form proper words.</p><p>“Somebody’s happy to see me,” Whizzer said, hand reaching out to thumb at the head of Marvin’s cock through his shorts.</p><p>“<i>Ahh</i>.” Marvin’s hand flew out to grasp Whizzer’s arm. The sensation of Whizzer’s hand on him was already so much, even through a layer of fabric.</p><p>Whizzer leaned down to kiss him. “You want it?”</p><p>“Yeah,” Marvin breathed.</p><p>Whizzer tugged Marvin's shorts off and Marvin turned onto his stomach, rocking his hips against the mattress slowly. He heard Whizzer lose his clothes and then the sound of him putting a hand on himself. At any other time, Marvin would have preferred to see Whizzer touching himself, but he was content right now just to listen to the little sounds Whizzer was making. </p><p>Marvin didn’t flinch when Whizzer touched him without warning; he’d told Whizzer after they’d gotten back together that he didn’t need to ask for permission to do certain things anymore, and this was one of those things. Honestly, he’d told Whizzer not to ask for permission for anything unless he wanted to do something they’d never done before. Marvin trusted him completely. </p><p>Whizzer ran a wet finger around Marvin’s hole and pressed in. Marvin tucked his arms beneath him and closed his eyes and got lost in feeling. It was always good with Whizzer, but especially today, still fuzzy from sleep, body still tingling from the dream he'd had. Whizzer lowered himself down to lay on top of Marvin, his chest to Marvin's back, and he kissed along his shoulder blades and down to his cheek. Marvin turned his head and Whizzer caught the corner of his mouth with his lips. Whizzer rocked his hips against Marvin’s ass, his cock sliding between the warmth of Marvin’s cheeks. Marvin let out little noises, encouraging. </p><p>When he pushed in, Marvin groaned into the pillow.</p><p>“You’re so good…” he murmured, voice muffled.</p><p>Whizzer kissed behind Marvin’s ear. “You’re so tight,” he murmured in response. </p><p>He rocked his hips and another groan escaped Marvin’s lips. “You’re so good for me.”</p><p>“You’re so beautiful.” </p><p>“You’re so wonderful…” Marvin trailed off into a quiet moan.</p><p>Whizzer rested his head against Marvin’s back. “You feel so good.” </p><p>They’d gotten into the habit of passing compliments back and forth while they had sex, and Marvin couldn’t even remember when it started, only that they hadn’t been doing it for a while and then they had and now it never felt like proper sex anymore if they didn’t. </p><p>“Whizzer, you know just how to make me feel…”</p><p>Whizzer lay forward, settling completely on top of Marvin, kissing the back of his neck, still thrusting slowly, and the rest of Marvin’s sentence never left his mouth. The angle had changed when Whizzer moved, and now he was pressing directly on Marvin’s prostate and that familiar feeling was back—the feeling Marvin could never get on his own—the feeling of constantly being on the brink but not quite able to go over. Marvin pushed his face into the pillow a little more, making small sounds, pleasured sounds, sounds that let Whizzer know how good he was feeling.</p><p>Whizzer reached to brush Marvin’s hair out of his eyes and behind his ear, and Marvin knew without having to look at himself that his cheeks were flushed a dark red and his hair was disheveled and sweaty. He only knew because Whizzer had fucked him in the bathroom once, leaned forward over the sink, facing the mirror, and he’d seen himself from the shoulders up. He’d been amazed at how raw Whizzer had made him look. </p><p>“I want to see you,” Marvin mumbled into the pillow. “I want to look at you.”</p><p>Whizzer pulled out and Marvin turned over onto his back and tugged Whizzer over him. Whizzer pressed their foreheads together and they locked eyes as Whizzer pushed in, Marvin’s lips parting lightly and breath hitching as Whizzer filled him again. Whizzer lay his head on Marvin’s chest and Marvin lifted his hand to cradle Whizzer’s head as Whizzer rocked into him. It was sweet—god, it was sweet, the way Whizzer lay with his head over Marvin’s heart, the way Marvin gently held him there. They both had their eyes closed, just focused on feeling each other.</p><p>Marvin was hovering on the brink, and felt like he’d been there the entire time; he loved the way it felt. Whizzer could sometimes bring him over without him having to touch himself and when Whizzer hit the right spot at just the right moment, he came with a groan, pleasure pulsing through him, starting deep in his pelvis and shooting outwards, consuming him, consuming everything. He lay there, out of breath and trembling, his muscles still shuddering through tiny aftershocks for several minutes. He was curling his toes in on themselves and he let go of Whizzer to stretch his arms, the sensation of his straining muscles prolonging the feeling of his fading orgasm. His hands dropped to the bed, limp. </p><p>Whizzer was still inside him; he’d stilled after Marvin came but hadn’t pulled out. </p><p>“Oh…” Marvin said quietly. “Oh… Whizzer, that one was <i>really</i> good.”</p><p>Whizzer smiled against his chest and kissed him there. “I could feel you pulling me in. Got me close.”</p><p>“Finish, hon.”</p><p>Marvin ran his hands across Whizzer’s back and under to touch his ribs. He put his fingers in his mouth to wet them, got ahold of a nipple, and rubbed. It was only a few seconds before Whizzer’s body convulsed and he came, huffing hot breath across Marvin’s chest. Marvin could feel Whizzer twitching inside him and he felt so warm and comforted, being with Whizzer like that, being so close, being so connected, being a part of each other.</p><p>When Whizzer pulled out, he climbed off Marvin to wipe them both down quickly before laying on top of him again. Marvin preferred having him as close as possible, and he attached himself to Whizzer, wrapping his arms and legs around him. He squeezed Whizzer against him and Whizzer laughed.</p><p>“Marvin, Marvin, do you know how good I feel when I’m with you?”</p><p>Marvin’s heart almost beat out of his chest. He tightened his arms around Whizzer even more and peppered his face with kisses. “Good?”</p><p>“So good. Let me kiss you.”</p><p>Marvin did. Whizzer was slow and careful and sensual, and everything fell into place, everything was right in the world, everything was bright and wonderful. Marvin could spend hours wrapped up in those arms, in those lips, and he wanted to. Whizzer dropped his head onto Marvin’s chest and sighed. It was a contented sigh, Marvin could tell. It was the same sigh he always let out when he came home at the end of the day and wrapped Marvin up in a hug and said, “I missed you.” It was the same sigh he let out when he knew he was happy and cared for and safe with Marvin, it was the same sigh he let out when Marvin let him fall asleep on his shoulder on the couch while watching the news, and it was the same sigh he let out in the mornings when he woke up with Marvin tucked under his arm. </p><p>“This place has to be cleaned up before Jason comes over tomorrow,” Marvin said, remembering what he’d been doing before he fell asleep.</p><p>“Mmm. But I thought you liked living in a pigsty.”</p><p>“Oh shush. Cleaning up is called being a good parent. It doesn’t matter whether I want to do it or not. I keep some places clean.”</p><p>“Mmm hmm.”</p><p>“Don’t take that tone with me.”</p><p>Whizzer laughed. “I didn’t have a tone.”</p><p>“You were thinking it.”</p><p>“I didn’t know you could read minds.”</p><p>“You read mine pretty well.”</p><p>“How so?”</p><p>“You always know what I want before I do.”</p><p>Whizzer lifted his head and propped himself up over Marvin. “That’s because,” he said, walking his fingers up the middle of Marvin’s chest, “I know you better than I know myself.” He pressed his palm to Marvin’s chest. “And right now, I’m guessing you want to go to the shower but don’t want to stand up and walk because… you know…” He patted Marvin’s ass lightly. “So I’m going to offer to carry you and you’ll say yes, hopefully. I want to carry you.”</p><p>Marvin laughed and hooked his arm around Whizzer’s neck and pulled him in for a hug. </p><p>“I don’t deserve you.”</p><p>“Yes, you do. You deserve everything. What would you say if I said, ‘I don’t deserve you'?”</p><p>“I’d say that’s not true.”</p><p>“There you go. We both deserve each other.”</p><p>Marvin ran his hands up Whizzer’s neck and cupped the back of his head. “Carry me.”</p><p>“Gladly.” Whizzer scooted off him, off the bed, and then scooped him up in his arms. </p><p>Marvin let himself be held, trusting Whizzer not to drop him and loving letting someone else do the walking for once. He had a soft spot for being carried, and since Whizzer liked doing it… he might ask for it more often. Whizzer set him down in the bathroom and turned the water on. Marvin loved the sex but didn’t like the cleanup after, although he did enjoy a cozy shower with Whizzer. He enjoyed everything if it was with Whizzer. </p><p>He climbed in the shower after Whizzer, and when he pressed Whizzer up against the wall and slid his hand between his thighs and Whizzer sighed and leaned forward to kiss him, Marvin knew there was nothing he wouldn’t do for Whizzer. He just had to ask.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>